Poor Screenwriter's Note (Legacy)
"'The sinner was shaken to the bizarre atmosphere of the stage, and confessed his sins. A screenplay is what makes people more honest'" - Angela Poor Screenwriter's Note (O-05-31-W) is an Abnormality resembling an open notebook that rests on a wooden table. The notebook contains a script intended to be used in a play. The notebook tells the story of a person who found a mask and started to murder nearby people after putting it on. At the end of the story, the protagonist is shot by a stranger, which stops the killings. Ability Poor Screenwriter's Note's ability is 'As Written in the Scenario', which will trigger if it remains in a bad mood for too long. Unlike other Abnormalities, Poor Screenwriter's Note will choose its own work preferences randomly depending on its own scenario. A bubble with a picture of what work it wants at the moment will appear next to it. When the employee does the work that the notebook wants, it will increase its mood by a small amount. If the employee performs an action that the Abnormality doesn't want, it will generate a large amount of energy but its mood will drop by a small amount. A curtain will then appear in the room. The curtains will start out mostly transparent, but become more visible the longer it stays in a bad mood or when more incorrect works are performed. Once the curtain is at maximum visibility, the next employee that enters its containment room in this state will become the protagonist of the script, named 'A'. Four other employees (Priority to agents) in the same department will become the murder victims. The employees playing in the current scenario will have scrolls with symbols above them, and the player will no longer have any control over them. They cannot be suppressed or healed, either. The 'protagonist' will enter a panicked state and start to seek the other characters in order, dealing physical damage to them until they are all dead. The employees playing the parts of the 'victims' will stop any action they were currently doing. They will stand still in their current position, even if they were working on another Abnormality, and will not defend themselves at all. As the scenes progress, some text representing the 'script' will appear telling about the scenes and character's dialogue. When all the other characters are dead, the player will get a single shot and 10 seconds to either kill the protagonist, miss the shot, or kill someone else. If the 'protagonist' isn't dead when time runs out, they will be under control again. Once the scenario ends, a 'Continue' message will appear on the screen and the abnormality will return to its normal state. If the scenario is interrupted by the day ending, all the employees with a role in the play, who weren't killed yet, will be able to be controlled. When the next day starts, the 'Continue' message will still be there, but will not affect anything. Origin Its origin is currently unknown. Caretaking Unlike other Abnormalities, the work preferences of Poor Screenwriter's Note depends on what action it prefers at the moment, and its preference is constantly changing. It doesn't produce energy when happy and drains a large amount of energy when distressed. The only way to make it produce any energy is by performing an 'incorrect' work that the Abnormality doesn't want. This will produce a large amount of energy, but slightly reduce its mood. Poor Screenwriter's Note's mood gauge is divided into 2 sections, distressed and happy. Under the 30%, it will feel distressed and above it, will be happy. * "Poor Screenwriter's Note prefers that everything goes according to its own scenario. Work will also not be an exception." * "The employee went to Poor Screenwriter's Note for a job that was not listed in the scenario. Poor Screenwriter's Note's mood value was reduced by a small amount, confirming that energy was produced. It was found that a faint curtain was formed in the Poor Screenwriter's Note's containment room." * "When the curtain was completely drained at the containment room, a special ability of Poor Screenwriter's Note was activated when a employee was sent to the containment room. We must find a way to make the curtain faint." Final Observation The final observation is available immediately. Encyclopedia Entries * "It is a palm-sized notebook. Every page is filled with handwritten scrawls. Analysis determined that the writings are a script used in a play. By who or when it was written is undetermined. The scenario is about a guy who was raised in a normal family. One day, he picks up a mask from the street and goes on to impulsively murder all the people that he knows. When a subject comes into contact with the creature, the person shows the exact same behavior as the guy from the aforementioned scenario. Like the story, the afflicted individual may attempt to kill those around him/her. The subject believes him or herself to be the protagonist of the story." * "Title: Peccatum Proprium Today, we perform for the king. Characters : A, The failed, The Abandoned, The Broken, The Coward, and......." * "ACT 1 A mask is lying in the middle of the stage. It is a modest mask, without any pattern. People walk past the mask without giving it a look. As if it is not seen by them. However, A is staring at the mask form the beginning. Eventually he picks it up and put it on his face. The mask suprisingly fits into his face. (Background music transition) A: (Rapturously) How foolish and pathetic I was. For what had I talked about happiness? For what had I put up with all the meretriciousness?(Exit) The Failed: We dreamed of wondrous future but everything turned out to be in vain. Thus, I call myself "The Failed" A: (Stage whisper) He is an arrogant fool who only thinks for himself. (Strokes the mask) I knew it from the beginning. The calamity will repeat itself endlessly. (Strikes The Failed with a weapon) The Failed: Ah, the rest I yearned! It has finally come! (Collapses) (Exit A) Omitted" * "ACT 3 A: (Refusing to believe) I have been thinking that some sort of power this mask possesses was turning me into a killer. (Stands up and picks up the mask) But The Coward told me it is merely a mask. (Sits down while holding the mask) Then it is I who has been the killer. It was me who exhilaratingly laughed to the sound of dying breath. It was me who was shaking the body in guiltiness while washing blood off of a cloth. (Sinks his face into his hands, sobbing) (Manically laughs) No, no. It is just a mask, but not for me. Fools! From the beginning, I knew the power that this mask has! Omitted" * "ACT 6 A: It is too terrible to be a mistake. I was the dirty, vicious killer. How could I blame it on the mask? Ah, the pain is tearing me into pieces. I have never wished for the existence of god this much in my entire life. If the god wills to punish me, I shall accept it. Even if he throws me into unquenchable hellfire, I will succumb to it. (Gunfire from a distance, A collapses) A: A death is nothing but a sleep. That is all. (A sees someone pointing a gun at him. He gasps in surprise. Soon, he collapses to the ground and looks at the shooter. Everything seems to be stopped. In his fading consciousness, just before his eyes close, he sees the shooter's face. The silence continues until the audiences exit. When no one is left, the curtain finally falls. )" * "A body was found in the Flavour Text * "There is a book which seems like the cover is going to be torn if handled thoughtlessly." * "Despite its old appearance, there are no dust on it as if it's managed constantly." * " is a person who often reads, but feels that this is not the kind of book that one should read." * "It seems it aged at least several decades, but it didn't mold a bit." * " is a person who would not go to library, but strange urge caught to turn the pages." * "It is quite thick, but the book's every single page is blank." Trivia * Its was shown on the official website for the game before it was released. Its portrait picture, risk level, and name have changed since its first appearance. * "Peccatum Proprium", the title of the play, means "It is sin" in Latin. Gallery Poor Screenwriter's Note Amusement.png|Poor Screenwriter's Note, wanting Amusement work Poor Screenwriter's Note Effect.png|Poor Screenwriter's Note triggering its ability Poor Screenwriter's Note Marked Employees.png|Employees playing the role of the victims Poor Screenwriter's Note Attack.png|'A' attacking a victim Poor Screenwriter's Note Final Shot.png|After all the characters except the protagonist are dead, the player have the chance to shoot or not Poor Screenwriter's Note Continue.png|The 'Continue' screen that appear after the scenario ended Notebook of a Poor Playwright.jpg|Old Picture of the Abnormality named 'Notebook of a Poor Playwright' [[Category:Abnormalities] Category:WAW Category:Original Category:Machine/Artifact Category:Legacy